Roger Redux
"Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion; Through Passion I gain Strength; Through Strength I gain Power; Through Power i gain Victory; Through Victory my chains are broken; The Force Shall set me free!" - Darth Redux reciting the Sith Code. Early Years Roishmir Ko'Vaax's early years were spent in opulent luxury as the Heir Apparent to the throne of his homeworld Zakuul. It is there that the Dark Lord Vinn Tae'Bris discovered him before he was inducted into the Sith Academy on Korriban. On Korriban At the Academy, Roishmir proved to be an exceptionally gifted Acolyte, one of the most studious of his cohort, and the most powerful in his graduating class. Obsession As far back as Ko'vaax could remember, he'd always been enthralled by the Great Sith Temple on Korriban. Just something he could never quite put his finger on...was it the way it acted as resonance chamber for The Force? Was it the carvings in the atrium? Maybe it was just the shape? Whatever the reason, from the time he first set foot at the Academy as an Initiate, young Ko'vaax promised himself “''Someday,'' when I'm a Dark Lord, I will build Pyramids of my own; larger and more elegant than even this one! An armada, of gleaming, angular, opulence that will make the ancients flush with envy!”'' Apprenticeship Following his graduation from the Academy, he was taken as the Apprentice of his recruiter Lord Tae'Bris, now known as Darth Umbral. Together the two Sith Lords discovered many lost treasures of the Old Empire, forgotten tombs of ancient Sith Lords, relics with great power in the Dark Side, Holocrons with detailed knowledge of long hidden techniques. Missions {W.I.P.} Modus Operandi He most frequently accomplished his goals, and the goals of his master, by subjecting the populations of conquered worlds to memory inhibiting drugs and rewriting their entire histories so they believed they'd always been the willing subjects of True Sith Imperium. This is how he earned his Sith Name: Darth Redux. The Dragon of Zakuul When his mother passed away, Lord Ko'Vaax became the ruler of the planet Zakuul. The name of the title given to the planet's ruler in Old High Vokkanto is "Thy'yuun", this word is generally rendered "Thane" in Galactic Basic but a more literal translation is "Dragon". The command to "Kneel Before the Dragon of Zakuul!" has become something of a battlecry of his bloodline. As Dark Lord of the Sith Following his ascension to the rank of Darth, Redux took the initiative and killed his former master with a massive torrent of Force Lightning. Darth Redux than took personal control of all of Darth Umbral's holdings and projects including the Battlestation ''Arbalest development program (a.k.a. the "Death Star Ⅲ"). During the ISOTS Incident (later known as the "Before Times") During an incident of being "cast adrift In the Seas Of Time and Space" (ISOTS) Lord Ko'Vaax was forced by an entity known as "The Investor" (one of the beings known as "Alien Space Bats" or 'ASBs') to believe his name was and respond to the corrupted form of "Roger Redux". Known Powers Force Abilities Darth Redux has displayed a proficiency in a great many Force abilities including: * Essence Transfer * Force Lightning * Force Shroud * Sith Sorcery * Force Crush * Force Shout * and Force Persuasion Non-Force Abilities In addition he possesses a mastery of armed and unarmed combat skills: Lightsaber Darth Redux dual-wields a matched pair lightabers with deep red blades.His Lightsaber technique is a heavily personalized blend of: * Jar'Kai * Lus-ma * Sokan * Makashi * Juyo * and Djem So Other Other weapons that he's highly proficient with (as revealed in the MegaHell Campaign) include: * Halberd * Hand-and-a-half Broadsword Category:Users